


One Way Trip

by nioaka



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Still no beta, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, ben is already dead, but he is a GREAT father figure, fight me, sorry for the angst train, tags may change as I write this idk, tony isn't actually peter's dad, we die like m e n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioaka/pseuds/nioaka
Summary: Being Spider-Man can't be easy 24/7, so what happens when Peter Parker fails to rise up to the challenge?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah welcome to Angstville, population: me. I tried to keep my last fic I wrote pretty fluffy, but this is pure angst. I can never stay away for too long. This fic will be pretty suicide heavy, so don't read it if it'll trigger you. I want y'all to stay safe!!!

It was just another normal night for the webslinger. After Aunt May had found out about his... activities... he stuck to the curfews she gave him. After all, he was glad she let him leave the house after she found out. She definitely wasn't pleased at first, that's for sure.

 

While Flash might have been a bigger dick to Peter today than usual, and Ned and MJ might have been ignoring him all day, and he might have failed his AP Calculus test, things couldn't get any worse. Could they?

 

Except Flash keeps getting worse and worse with Peter to the point where Peter has to hide the bruises (that thankfully heal pretty fast) from Aunt May. Ned and MJ haven't talked to him in weeks, and all of his grades have been falling. Peter doesn't know how Tony (who likes to hack the school to look at Peter's grades instead of asking him. Something about him trying to not become a helicopter parent) and May haven't found out about anything yet.

 

So all in all, the night was pretty on par with how his life has been for the past couple months. He had taken the chance with May on another shift at work to go patrolling tonight. She might have told him not to tonight, Peter couldn't remember. He just wanted some fresh air, and in his suit he felt a lot calmer. He headed out his window and stepped onto the fire escape before pulling his mask on. Karen, his AI, immedeatly booted up and gave him a greeting.

 

<Hello, Peter. I should inform you that going out during a time you are not permitted to requires me to tell Mr. Stark>

 

"No need, Karen. He'll understand why I'm out. And I'll be back before 10"

 

<I'm informing Mr. Stark regardless>

 

Peter let out a colourful curse under his breath. He needed to hurry to where he was going, then. Shooting a web at a random skyscraper, he went swinging around Queens, admiring the city lights. This town has always been his home, and he loved it with all his heart. He headed towards the Stark Tower, which just happened to be the tallest building in the city. Praying that Mr. Stark wouldn't come up, Peter sat down on the edge of the helicopter pad with his feet dangling over open space. The skyline was gorgeous at night, and Peter relished in it all.

 

<Incoming call from Mr. Stark>

 

Peter let out another curse, looking up from the buildings below. "Deny the call, Karen"

 

<I am incapable of doing so, as part of Baby Monitoring Protocol>

 

"Well then turn yourself off!"

 

<Accepting the call now>

 

The eccentric billionaire's voice filled Peter's ears, much to his disliking. He really didn't want to talk to the man who could always see right through him.

 

"Pete, kid, do you want to tell me why you're out Spider-Maning when your hot aunt told you not to?"

 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, I forgot that I wasn't allowed out tonight. I just needed some fresh air, is all."

 

"Are you sure? You've never been allowed out on Wednesdays."

 

"O-oh, it's Wednesday? I thought it was Thursday."

 

"Are you doing ok? You know you can talk to me, Underoos."

 

This was the part of the conversation where Peter would tell him what was wrong like he usually did, but not this time. Peter was done being depressed and numb. He had to do something about this.

 

"Yeah, I'm doing fine Mr. Stark."

 

"How's school going for you?"

 

"School is fine."

 

"That's good, can't have you out on patrol with slacking grades, now can we?"

 

"Mr. Stark?"

 

"Yeah, Pete?"

 

"Have you ever wanted to just... dissapear?" the boy sounded tired as he said this.

 

"Peter, that's called dying."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"Where are you right now?"

 

"Nowhere important."

 

"I'm going to come visit you, alright? We can keep talking in the meantime."

 

"Mr. Stark, I don't want to talk anymore."

 

"I know, kid, but you have to stay on the line for me."

 

"I don't want to live anymore."

 

"Peter, you're scaring m-" Peter pulled his mask off, turning Karen off and as a result, the phone call. Just as he did so, the door to the roof opened and a very nervous Tony began to walk over to where the kid sat. Peter didn't even look at the man.

 

"Come on, Pete. Want to come down to the lab with me?"

 

"You can't get me off of here, Mr. Stark. I know what you're trying to do. Everything has gone to shit, and it has for the past few months. I tried waiting for things to get better and they haven't and they never will."

 

"Kid, listen to me. If you come inside with me, we can talk and I can help make things better. I promise you, kid. I know I don't really say it, but I love you, and your aunt loves you too."

 

"I love you guys too, and that's why I'm sorry."

 

Peter leaned forward, and fell off the roof of the tower.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, i've been really busy with cheer practice and we had a home game yesterday <3 but i finally got this finished, hope you guys enjoy!

\---Tony's POV---

*1 Hour Ago*

Tony had finally finished the repulsors on his new suit. A few loose wires here, a calibration issue there, and he was up and flying again. Excited at finally being done with his work, he went to go give his protege a call. He was usually more happy about these things than Tony was. That was, before he got a notification from FRIDAY saying that a certain Spider was out in Queens when he wasn't supposed to be.

 

"FRIDAY, give Peter a call, would ya?"

 

<Yes, Sir. Calling Peter Parker now>

 

"Pete, kid, do you want to tell me why you're out Spider-Maning when your hot aunt told you not to?"

 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, I forgot that I wasn't allowed out tonight. I just needed some fresh air, is all."

 

"Are you sure? You've never been allowed out on Wednesdays."

 

"O-oh, it's Wednesday? I thought it was Thursday."

 

"Are you doing ok? You know you can talk to me, Underoos." Tony was starting to get a little worried, the boy was never... off like this. There was a long pause before Peter replied again.

 

"Yeah, I'm doing fine Mr. Stark." he was starting to sound like a robot, not putting any effort into the replies.

 

"How's school going for you?"

 

"School is fine."

 

"That's good, can't have you out on patrol with slacking grades, now can we?"

 

"Mr. Stark?"

 

"Yeah, Pete?"

 

"Have you ever wanted to just... disappear?"

 

"Peter, that's called dying." Tony was definitely starting to get worried now.

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"Where are you right now?"

 

"Nowhere important."

 

"I'm going to come visit you, alright? We can keep talking in the meantime."

 

"Mr. Stark, I don't want to talk anymore."

 

"I know, kid, but you have to stay on the line for me."

 

"I don't want to live anymore."

 

"Peter, you're scaring m-" the call cut off, presumably because Peter took his mask off.

 

"FRI, start tracking his suit *immediately*"

 

<Already done, Sir. Peter is located on the roof of the Stark Tower>

 

"Fuck..." Tony ran out of his lab as fast as he could. He couldn't and wouldn't lose the closest thing he had to a son. Iron Man was supposed to protect everyone and save the day, for fuck's sake! He burst onto the roof of the tower to see Peter dangling his legs over the edge.

 

"Come on, Pete. Want to come down to the lab with me?"

 

"You can't get me off of here, Mr. Stark. I know what you're trying to do. Everything has gone to shit, and it has for the past few months. I tried waiting for things to get better and they haven't and they never will."

 

"Kid, listen to me. If you come inside with me, we can talk and I can help make things better. I promise you, kid. I know I don't really say it, but I love you, and your aunt loves you too."

 

"I love you guys too, and that's why I'm sorry."

 

Peter leaned forward, and fell off the roof of the tower. Tony immediately ran after, tapping his chest piece twice to activate his armor. He jumped off the edge and flew down, hoping he could catch the boy in time. He counted down the seconds in his head.

 

*3...*  
*4...*  
*5...*

 

He flew even faster now.

 

*6...*  
*7...*

 

Diving under Peter, he grabbed him in his arms. The force knocked the boy unconscious, and Tony was just glad he caught him. When he looked down, he was only 30 feet from the sidewalk below. That was too close for comfort.

 

Tony flew back up to the roof, and brought Peter inside. He dismissed his armor and ran to the elevator, needing to get him to medbay as fast as he could. When he got through the medbay doors, he met with Bruce whom FRIDAY had called as soon as Tony had started heading down.

 

"Tony, you need to hand him to me so I can check him over, alright?"

 

"Can I at least be with him?"

 

"Yeah, but try not to get in my way. I have a job to do."

 

Tony reluctantly handed Peter over to Bruce, and Bruce set him down on a table. Bruce had plenty of questions to ask Tony later, but now clearly wasn't the time.

 

"Well, he's clearly asleep right now, but other than that he just has some mild whiplash. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

 

"Bruce, he... he jumped off the roof. He's the closest thing I have to a kid and I wasn't able to help him, I didn't even know he was thinking about that stuff. I barely even caught him in time and-" the other scientist gave Tony a hug, effectively shutting him up.

 

"It'll be ok, Tony. You're here for him now."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo sorry this took so long and it's so short, i just haven't been inspired to continue this one anymore bc all i can think abt rn is thorki ?? and i've been suppperrrr busy with school rip. so here's a shitty short basically filler chapter :)) ily

\---Peter’s POV---

 

Drowsiness was slowly slipping away, allowing him to try and open his eyes. He could hear voices out in the hallway, and didn’t want to disturb anyone. Unfortunately, someone noticed right away. He felt someone next to him gently squeeze his hand, and Peter opened his eyes halfway and saw Tony next to him. The man had looked worse for wear, with red puffy eyes looking into Peter’s brown ones that Peter tried to ignore.

 

“Hey, you feeling ok? You’ve been asleep for awhile.”

 

“Yeah, I think so. I’m fine.”

 

“Do you wanna talk about... “

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“Oh, ok, but we’re going to need to sooner or later”

 

Peter only gave a small grunt in acknowledgment. The boy was stubborn, exactly like Tony, only better. Maybe he should tell Mr. Stark what was going on. He could obviously trust the man, who only wanted the best for Peter.

 

“Actually, there is some stuff going on.”

 

Tony scooted his chair closer to the bed, now in a better position to listen.

 

“My grades have been falling, I’ve been getting beat up which I can’t do anything about. What would I do, use my super strength and accidently kill him? Ned and MJ have been ignoring me for fucking months now, and I’m the weakest Avenger and I can never do anything right. Look at me, I can’t even kill myself right!” Peter gave a pained laugh after that last sentence.

 

“Look, bud, things take time to fix and get better. You just need to make sure you’re there to see it when they do. I know plenty of people who would do anything for you, myself and your aunt included…” Tony trailed off and looked down at his shoes. He had no idea what to say or do. This stuff wasn’t what he was good at, for hecks sake! He knew machines, not people.

 

Peter sank a little lower in his bed after that, not sure how to reply. He figured that listening to what Mr. Stark has to say is a start. As he lay there, he gave Tony’s hand a squeeze as he drifted off again. He started to look at peace with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet follow me on tumblr @starks0n :)))))))))


End file.
